


Bragging Rights

by EntreNous



Category: BtVS - Fandom, Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Denial, Kiss and Tell, M/M, One Night Stands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-11-01
Updated: 2007-11-01
Packaged: 2017-12-13 20:43:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/828666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EntreNous/pseuds/EntreNous
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Xander doesn't want Spike to tell anyone what happened.  Spike, however, loves to brag.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bragging Rights

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a prompt from fall_for_sx at LJ, a quote from the s2 ep "School Hard": "I don't like to brag. Who am I kidding? I love to brag!"

"Oh god," Xander choked as he flung himself off the bed and hurtled across the room.

Spike gave him a nasty smile as his gaze swept up and down Xander's naked body. "Well, well. Not used to full frontal nudity first thing in the mornings, though I'm also not used to shagging you twice in a night while you whimper and moan and beg for more. All told, I have to say, pet, I like it."

Xander made an _eep!_ -ing sound and fumbled around for his robe until he was mostly covered.

"Shame, that." Spike reached for his cigarettes and lighter. "Hours before you have to get to work, really. We could have another go, me curled up behind you, giving to you nice and easy, so slow you start to shake, or you on top, riding me like I was your very own pony. Unless you were planning on taking this to the shower?"

With a shaking hand, Xander pointed at him. "First of all, there will be no other go. And B, I will be showering alone this morning, like always."

Spike gave him a pitying look. "Would think you'd want to change that. Especially when I could shove you up against the tile wall and put my --" He tipped his hips up for emphasis.

"Nnng!" Xander shut his eyes and grimaced. "I'm just going to say this once. This should never have happened. And you can't tell anyone."

"Who, me?" Spike grinned and leaned back, letting the sheet slip down his body. "Do I look like the type to brag, to fuck hard and --"

"Nnng! Just -- don't tell anyone!" Xander clapped his hands over his ears and bolted towards the bathroom. Moments later, the shower turned on.

* * *

When Xander inched back into the bedroom, Spike was gone.

He let out a sigh of relief, and went about the rest of his morning routine. Sure, he was a little sore, but that wouldn't prevent him from drinking his coffee, going to work, and blocking out each and every memory of Spike flipping him over onto his stomach to slide his hand down to Xander's ass and --

"Nnng!" Xander told himself, and hurried out the door.

* * *

When he got to the site, two of the guys were talking and cracking up about something.

"We get that shipment in?" Xander flipped a page on his clipboard and clicked his pen.

"What? Oh, yeah. Warehouse." The first man turned back to his co-worker. "So you know how Manny in the Morning is, gets all kinds of crazies calling in, but this really was hilarious. Oh, so then the guy says, 'And it was the best shag of -- well, maybe not my life, but the last twenty years --' and _Manny_ puts on that _*boing*_ sound on and says --"

"Great, shipment," Xander shouted and ran off towards the storage area.

He leaned against the wall as soon as he was out of view, panting. The whole crew loved Manny in the Morning, and they always talked about it around the riveter or coffee truck. Just because the caller had used the word "shag" didn't mean --

"Harris!" his supervisor shouted, and Xander hurried out to meet him.

* * *

He left the site for lunch, because he'd been so flustered that morning that he'd forgotten to pack anything. Instead of going to the usual hamburger joint or the diner around the corner, he went to an outdoor cafe that he was sure none of the guys would be at.

He had just started in on his tuna melt when the women at the table near him burst into peals of laughter.

"That's so wild," one of them said in an undertone. "And you heard all of this from Cindy?"

"Yeah, and she heard it from that delivery guy who makes stops at her office. He was the one who had to drop off something at that bar, you know the skeevy one no one goes to, Willie's? And he heard the whole story from the guy himself, telling Willie. And sure, it's not every day you hear about two men getting it on -- I'm surprised the delivery guy didn't run like hell, if he's anything like my boyfriend Joe -- but the delivery guy said he couldn't stop listening, because the guy talking told such a good story, and you know Cindy thought it was a winner."

"Wow! So you were saying, it was the other guy's first time? And he wasn't even gay?"

"Seriously, if he was gay or wasn't, sounds like it wouldn't have made one bit of difference. This guy, the way Cindy described him based on what the delivery guy said about him, all punked out and like he's nothing but trouble? Hot. Really hot. And no question he was good in bed. They didn't just do it once, they did it twice in one night! The guy he talked into it _begged_ for more."

When Xander peeked fearfully over his shoulder, the women were smiling at each other.

"Why don't they put that kind of stuff on Cinemax?" one said.

"I'd be a loyal subscriber," the other agreed, and they clinked their wineglasses.

"Check, please," Xander croaked.

* * *

There was no question that the second time, the people Xander had overheard were talking about him and Spike. Sure, an English guy calling a popular local show could have been a fluke, but who else would have been bragging over at Willie's bar but the vampire who had been in his bed that morning?

He couldn't believe that Spike had just blabbed to all those random people. It left him unable to focus on the inventory issues that afternoon, so he knocked off work early and went over to The Magic Box.

"Hey Will," he called out in greeting. "Anything evil that needs an ass-kicking?"

"Xander, hi!" She counted out change for the customer and smiled as she handed over their purchases. "Nope, no evil afoot. Or at least if it is afoot, it's not afoot here. Say, you want to have a movie night on Friday?"

He came forward to lean on the counter. "Sure, anything to distract me from the mess that is my life."

She pursed her lips in sympathy. "Sorry things aren't going well. I thought you were sort of feeling over Anya."

"No, I am, and she and I are talking again now." He rubbed his head. "It's not that, it's..."

"Want to talk about it?" She came around the counter, and placed her small hand on top of his.

After a moment, he shook his head. "Nah, not right now. But believe me, I feel better just talking to you."

She hugged him, and he held her for a second longer than he would have normally, just soaking in the comfort.

"Well, I"m glad you came to talk to me." She smiled as she moved away. "I seem to be everyone's wiccan of choice to talk to today." She lifted a stack of books and turned away from him so that she could bring them over to the table. "Funny thing, and this will definitely distract you from whatever is bugging you. Earlier, Spike came over, smoking blanket and all, just so he could give me all the details about his latest conquest." She laughed. "To tell you the truth, I didn't realize that Spike was playing for my team, if you know what I'm saying, but if he wasn't before, the guy he was with last night absolutely changed his mind. It wigged me out a little, because even though he's all leering and smirking, usually he doesn't offer up details like this, but he was so into the story that --"

The door rang out as he jerked it open at a run, hearing her calling, "Xander? What'd I say?" as he hurried down the street.

* * *

"Spike, I can't believe you pretty much told everyone in town that we did it not once but twice! The delivery guy at Willie's bar? Willow? You even called in to a radio show?"

Xander had first burst into the crypt with an accusatory "Aha!" at which Spike had merely raised an eyebrow. So then he'd just laid it out on the table, to let Spike know he'd heard all about his stupid bragging.

"Are you denying you told everyone and their brother about what happened between us, specifically after I asked you not to tell a soul?"

Spike rolled his eyes. "I never named names."

"Right. Sure. Like that's supposed to make me feel better! Oh, you're the discretion guy, no question -- you had to tell total strangers how I begged you for more?"

"But you did, didn't you?" Spike asked reasonably.

"That's not the point!" Xander yelled.

Spike moved forward, and Xander forced himself to stand his ground, even when Spike started talking in a low, silky voice. "Well, you didn't give me any incentive to keep it quiet, now, did you? Say, if you were to make me some kind of offer..." Spike's tongue pressed against the back of his teeth made it obvious what sort of offer he was talking about. "Maybe we might be able to work something out."

Xander shook his head so fast he got dizzy and stumbled back a few steps. "No, no, and hell no! I told you, that was the last time --"

"Then if all I have are the memories, you can't blame me for sharing them, can you?" Spike eased closer to him, and Xander, startled, backed up until he hit the wall. "Hell of a night, wasn't it?" Spike kept right on going until he was a hair's breath away from Xander, but not actually touching him. "Want to remember it."

Xander was ready to let loose another tirade, push Spike away, anything to stop this conversation, but all he ended up managing was, "Uh..."

"You underneath me that first time, that little gasp you made when I slid inside of you..." Spike closed his eyes but kept talking. "Oh, love, the way you felt as I got further in, those small noises you couldn't help making as soon as you were used to me and wanting more."

"Noises?" Xander licked his lips. "Just -- Spike, you need to stop it, whatever it is you're trying to --"

"And the way you looked when you came, pet, like you couldn't hold back one more second if someone had made you, completely out of control and caught up in the tide of it."

"Oh god," Xander said in a weak voice. "I wish you'd shut up."

Spike brought his mouth up to brush Xander's. "Make me."

"If I -- oh god -- with you again, you'll stop trying to spread the story all over town?"

Spike put a hand over his heart. "No more bragging. Just lots of me and you and sex better than anything you've ever wanked off to."

"Fine. But I'm only doing this to protect my reputation!" Xander stalked off towards the silk and satin covered bed.

"Reputation, right," Spike said as he followed, stripping quickly as he went. There would be time enough later for Xander to find out about that raunchy letter he had sent to the gay version of Penthouse Forum.


End file.
